


Girl Panic

by enemy_xands



Category: Adventure Time, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Humiliation, PWP, dub con, gender swapped, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/enemy_xands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fionna finds herself in the Land of Ooo up against Marceline... and Marceline has terrible plans for the girl hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I took the title from a Duran Duran song ("Girl Panic!") Fionna's episode hasn't aired yet in the US, but I couldn't wait damnit. May contain some Out-of-characterness on either girl's part. I had to make this work, can't you see? I may add some more whenever Adventure Time With Fionna and Cake finally airs.

“Hyah!”

Marceline tackled the blonde boy in front of her, knocking him flat on his face. He groaned and she prepared her best scary face—demented bat eyes and a gaping jaw, with her spindly tongue outstretched and waggling at the sky—and grabbed his backpack. She flipped him over and growled, “Look at me—F… Finn?”

Below her was not the thin boy adventurer in his blue shirt and goofy hat, but soft and ample curves in a blue skirt and a cutesy bunny hat. Marceline paused, not sure what to think or what to do with the stranger… that is, until a fist connected with her chin and a pair of feet to her chest.

“Holy sh—augh!” she cried out as she landed on her stomach. The girl behind her wasted no time and jumped onto her back, pulling her hair tight.

“Cut that out!” Marceline bellowed, her face and body already changing.

“Who are you and why were you trying to kill me?!” the girl-Finn screamed. Marceline flipped her off easily, sent the girl flying. But she recovered far quicker than normal and was bounding at her again. When she came this time, Marceline grabbed her and held her high over her head.

“Let go!” the girl yelled, squirming in mid-air.

“I’ll only let you go if you take a chill pill, jeez,” Marceline muttered. The girl stopped squirming and Marceline unceremoniously dropped her. The girl sat still—thank goodness—and Marceline examined her again. She looked like she could be Finn’s sister, or more specifically his long-lost female twin. They had the same long, flowing blonde hair and goofy fashion sense, and they were even about the same height, but this girl was… well, a girl. And quite strong. Marceline rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head and winced.

“First of all, who are YOU?” Marceline asked. The girl glared.

“Fionna,” she said brightly, then hopped up and pounded her ( _generous_ ¸ Marceline noted) chest proudly. “And I’m a heroine!”

 _Figures,_ thought Marceline. “Where did you come from?”

“That’s none of your business. Who are YOU?”

“I’m Marceline the Vampire Queen, and I’m super _bad._ ” _Smooth, I gotta use that some other time_. Marceline smirked and moved in closer. “And how did you end up here, little girl?”

“Vampire _queen_?” Fionna shook her head and thrust her fist out. “Stay back! I fight evil!”

“That’s a shame. Does this face look evil to you?”

Marceline puffed her cheeks up and pushed her fingers into her dimples. Fionna giggled then frowned.

“But you said you were bad,” she said with a pout. “And you’re a vampire queen.”

“Yeah…” Marceline sidled up even closer until her and Fionna’s shoulders were touching. “But that’s not evil. So we can hang, right?”

Fionna tried to fight off her blush in vain. “Well—no, wait, you tried to kill me earlier!”

Before she could move, Marceline grabbed Fionna’s wrists and in their struggle, fell on top of her. She felt like she would sink into the girl’s softness; it had been a long time since she had felt the closeness of another girl, and she missed the feeling like nothing else. She took a moment to inhale the girl’s scent with her sensitive nose and relished the quickened pace of her breathing.

“Calm down,” she said. “I just mistook you for my henchman Finn.”

“Were you going to KILL Finn?” Fionna asked skeptically.

“…Nooo? I just like to prank him, that’s all. Like I’m gonna prank you.”

“Wh—hey!”

In one movement, Marceline snatched Fionna’s bunny hat and rolled up to her feet, laughing sinisterly. Fionna immediately jumped up after her, but Marceline kept the hat just out of her reach. Fionna looked adorable with her angry, frustrated pout and Marceline found her belly feeling warm. Then she got an awful idea in her head.

“Want your hat back?” she said. Fionna stopped jumping and nodded angrily. “Then… take your panties off.”

Fionna flushed bright red and gasped. “WHAT?”

“You heard me.” Marceline held the hat at chest level and made the tiniest of tears at the top, just enough to make Fionna cry out in dismay. “Or the hat gets it.”

Fionna mulled over her options. Should she fight? Well, as she learned from Marshall, vampires were incredibly strong and scary, plus they couldn’t die. Leaving her awesome hat to this fiend was out of the question. Should she… really do it? Her face managed to get even hotter and she found her hands slipping under her skirt, slowly slipping off the cutesy boy briefs.

Marceline guffawed in surprise. It had really worked! She expected the girl to try punching her in the face or something stupid like that again, but it had really worked! She fumbled the hat but regained it gracefully when Fionna handed over the panties, her head down in shame.

“C-can I have my hat… back now…?” There was a new quiver in Fionna’s voice and Marceline liked it. She crumpled the hat and undies in her fist for a moment in thought.

“Not just yet,” she said, and Fionna groaned. “Now… hike your skirt up a little.”

“No, you fucking pervert!” Fionna cried.

“Oh _ho_!” Marceline crowed. “You’ve got a mouth on you, I like that. But if you want this hat back you’d better do as I say or the hat AND your cute self get it.”

Fionna grabbed the end of her skirt and raised it just to the top of her thighs. “Happy now?”

 _Oh my yes_ , Marceline thought. The skirt hid deliciously full thighs and a peek at the downy tuft of golden blonde hair over the girl’s sex which was beginning to glisten curiously. Marceline moved in closer, but Fionna quickly dropped her skirt before she could do anything.

“That was the deal, now give me my hat back!”

“Sure…” Marceline purred, and gingerly placed the hat back on the girl’s head, as good as her word. Then shoved it over her eyes. Fionna promptly protested but while she was distracted, Marceline dropped to her knees and shoved the skirt up again, this time pushing it up to the girl’s waist. She immediately began probing with her fingers, eliciting first an outraged scream then a quieter moan from the girl over her.

Marceline parted Fionna’s lips with her fingers and licked at the soft, wet folds with her tongue, prompting more persistent moans and slight thrusts. Marceline closed her eyes and sighed, stroking and kneading the girl’s pale thighs. Fionna began to sink down, and Marceline was hardly afraid of her neck snapping in some unfortunate happy accident being deathless and all, but she leaned backwards to accommodate until she was on her back in the grass.

Fionna flopped over Marceline, balancing herself over the Vampire Queen’s head with her hands. Her breath came in short gasps as Marceline sucked and rolled her clit between soft, chilled lips. She head—felt—Marceline laugh in her, and rocked into her tongue faster and faster until she tightened and tensed, let out a long shrill cry, and slumped forward in a daze.

Marceline lapped at Fionna’s juices a while longer before pushing the girl up and off her. She sat up and wiped her mouth and face off, not quite fully content yet. She looked over at the shivering girl next to her and grabbed her chin, gently forcing Fionna to look at her.

“It’s not safe for you to be out her alone at night,” Marceline said with a hint of mocking. She then grinned a grin that made Fionna’s heart race with dread and anticipation at the same time.

“Shall we go to my house?” Marceline continued, standing up and dragging Fionna with her.

“I don’t know…” Fionna hesitated. Then she sighed. “Well, what choice do I have? Next you’ll try to bribe me by stealing my shirt.”

She hadn’t thought of that, but Marceline reckoned it was a good idea for later. “That’s the spirit.” With that, she hooked her arms under Fionna’s back and knees, and floated into the night sky. She was going to have so much fun with her new toy, and won’t Finn be surprised?


End file.
